Harry Potter Meets Sabrina Malfoy
by Kimuthy99
Summary: The backstory of how Harry met Sabrina Malfoy, from my last story. A little humor and a little bit of Harry comforting Sabrina. Very cute.


**A/N: Hi, this is only my second fanfic, and the first one wasn't very good, so please be gentle. I'm hoping that this one is going to be better. ****This takes place in Harry's fifth year and incorporates my own character, Sabrina Malfoy, so if you don't like her, don't read this. By the way, thank you to everyone and anyone who is reading this story and to anyone who read my last story. It means so much to me that people are reading my stories, even if they look at them and absolutely hate them. Oh and just so you know this is a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything you recognize. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. But if I did...**

* * *

Harry stumbled down the stairs to get to Umbridge's office so that he wouldn't be late. As much as he didn't want to go, he knew that if he was late she would make him stay longer and probably have a meaner detention. He never even saw the blond seventh year walking toward him with books piled onto her arms and a small messenger bag on her hip, which he plowed into at the next stair landing. Her books flew out of her arms and clattered on the stone floor.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Oh, it's fine," she said with a small smile. "Oh, my gosh. You're Harry Potter. OH, I've heard a lot about you. Like a lot. But I'm sure you've heard all the things people say about you and how they hate you, love you, don't even care about you, so I'm not going to say all the things I've heard and whether I believe them or not because I personally think that it's just stupid. You know what's true and what's pure crap."- she paused coming closer to Harry and brought her voice down to a whisper- "Oh I heard that Fred and George Weasley are planning something for tomorrow during O.W.L.S.. I haven't really heard about all the details too much, but I know it's going to be big and it sure is going to make Umbridge, Oh sorry Professor Umbridge, ha ha, no. It's going to make Umbridge "so steaming mad that she just might burn a hole in the roof when she sees it" as are the exact words of Lee Jordan. Well see you later, Harry." She said as he handed her the last piece of parchment.

"Oh.. um.. see you later..." Harry answered, not sure of her name.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! I didn't even introduce myself. The name's Sabrina, Sabrina Malfoy. Yes related to that prat Draco, but don't worry. I am NOTHING like him. I'm a little bit of a rebel to everything and everyone associated with my family so... Well see you later." she said lightly humming some happy tune that Harry didn't recognize as she left for the Ravenclaw Common Room, leaving Harry as a confused mess. Who did he just meet? She was definitely someone... What's the word for her? Oh, yeah special. Harry decided that the best words to describe her would be, "something special." He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so bubbly and bright, even when the rest of the school is so somber and quiet. And she was kind of hot, but she was also a Malfoy so there was no hope for him and her getting together. By this time he was already at Professor Umbridge's door, and knocking softly he entered to his detention..

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Hermione was whispering quietly with Ron. When Harry approached they scooted over so he could sit down.

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's hand bandaged, " Harry! What happened?"

"Oh just detention with Umbridge, "You know nothing much. Hey have you heard of a Sabrina Malfoy?"

Hermione instantly jumped up, "Yeah we were just talking about her. So you've met her, I imagine."

"Yeah, she sure talks a lot, about a lot. Have you heard that Fred and George are supposed to be planning something today?"

"Shhhhhh, Don't say it too loud," Ron whispered urgently. "Yeah, they're supposed to be lighting off the last stash of Filibuster No light Fireworks, or something like that."

"Wait," Harry recapped, "You said that you were just talking about Sabrina Malfoy, right? What about?"

"Oh," Hermione stammered, "It's just that she came in to breakfast crying this morning. Apparently when she got up this morning she was talking irrespectively about Umbridge to one of her "friends" who then turned her into one of Umbridge's little minions and she got a detention."

"We should talk to her after breakfast," Harry stated firmly. The idea of Sabrina crying just floored him. She was so confident and happy all the time. Umbridge must have said something really bad to make her cry like that.

* * *

After he finished breakfast, Harry jogged through the crowd of people in the Entrance Hall, looking for Sabrina. Not finding her there, he decided that he better get to his first O.W.L.S exam and he could find her later. Continually looking for her throughout the day, he finally noticed her in midafternoon. He approached her and grabbed her arm to get her attention, when he heard a commotion coming from the Great Hall. Fred and George flew out of the Great Hall and through the front doors, which Lee Jordan held open for them, and finally into the courtyard. Everyone hurried after them. Sabrina grabbed Harry's arm back shouting to be heard over the noise, "Come on, Harry! This is going to be worth watching."

When they got out into the courtyard, Fred and George threw a few cans of fireworks into the sky, creating a bright red "W" making the crowd of students go wild with excitement, as Umbridge tried to calm everyone down and put them back in their classes, but to no avail. When Fred and George finally ran out of fireworks, they flew down, gave a little speech and a note as to where to find them at "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" and they were gone with nothing but a few parting shouts from Umbridge.

When all the commotion died down, Harry dragged Sabrina to another Corridor so that they could talk a little.

"Hey," Harry started, "Um.. I just wanted to know what happened to you this morning. Hermione Granger said that you came in to breakfast crying."

"Oh, um.." Sabrina answered a little more serious than she normally was. She knew that Harry was genuinely concerned about her. "I got a detention from Umbridge for "not respecting my elders and teachers" and she made me write "I will respect my elders" with her special quill, all while telling me that one of my friends turned me in. I couldn't believe it. There is nothing in the world I hold more dearly than friendship. You don't get to pick your family, but you get to chose your friends. I liked to think that I chose the right ones, but once I saw one of them in the hallway before breakfast, she wouldn't even look at me. That's when I knew that she had turned me in and that Umbridge had been right. It just killed me. I hate feeling so weak and betrayed."

"Hey," Harry whisper soothingly, gently hugging Sabrina as she burst into tears. "It's going to be alright. If you want friends, I mean I know some people who would never betray you."

Sabrina smiled sweetly, "Like Hermione? Yeah, I know her. She's one of my best friends out of school. You see, I live basically walking distance from her house."

"Oh," Harry smiled "Well you know everybody don't you?"

"Yes, sir," She answered giggling.

"Well, if you want to learn how to defend yourself, you can come to the room of requirement this evening and train for Defense Against The Dark Arts, if you want to that is."

"Of course. I'd love to. Usually feeling that I can defend myself makes me feel happier after tough times. And by the looks of it, there's even tougher times ahead of me and for that matter, everyone. So that could come in handy. See you later, Harry," Sabrina gently jumped up and basically skipped away, still humming the same song that Harry heard her humming earlier. Come to think of it, the song was a little catchy.

The End

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this little backstory as to how Harry met Sabrina. I made mention of Harry's meeting in my We Became I story so I decided it would be better if I expanded that a little. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
